hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Hana I Wa 'Ia (episode)
Hana I Wa 'Ia (Scandal) is the 14th episode of Season 3 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Governor Denning asks 5-0 to investigate the death of a woman that may have connections to a local congressman while Danny fights to stop Rachel from taking Grace to Las Vegas. Plot When a prostitute is murdered, the Hawaii Five-0 team investigate the murder discreetly at the request of Governor Samuel Denning. However, the team later find that Denning is attempting to impede the investigation. McGarrett confronts the Governor, who reveals that the prostitute may have slept with Chris Freed, a Congressman running to become a Senator. Freed is currently missing at a critical point in his political career. At first suspecting him of the murder, the team later realize that Freed has been kidnapped by Wo Fat, who is forcing him to sign a document. Freed manages to escape and is rescued by Five-0. However, McGarrett is forced to abandon Wo Fat. Not long after freeing him, they arrest Freed's rival, Brad Powers, just as he won at becoming Senator. Governer Denning soon showed up at McGarrett's with some beer and told him that Powers admitted he was working for Wo Fat. Meanwhile, Danny attends a custody hearing in court regarding Grace. At one point, McGarrett speaks in defense of Danny, even though it was an unorthodox. The Judge eventually rules in Danny's favor; he is to get shared custody of Grace. Notes * Danny Williams is granted shared custody of Grace Williams, who is not allowed to leave Hawaii without the consent of both parents. Quotes (At the family courthouse) Steve McGarrett: Hey. Danny Williams: Wow! You, uh, you look, uh, very nice.. suit and tie; that's good. Steve McGarrett: It's for you. Wore it for you. Danny Williams: Thank you. Steve McGarrett: All right. (Danny reaches forward to Steve) Steve McGarrett: Hey, hey, what are you doing? Danny Williams: Is that a clip-on? Steve McGarrett: It's not a clip-on. (Danny reaches to fix the tie) Steve McGarrett: What'd I just say to you? Danny Williams: Your tie's all jacked up. can I fix it, please? (Steve glances around quickly the straightens for Danny to fix his tie) ''(Danny reaches for the tie and turns and actively looks around quickly.) '''Danny Williams:' Come here. (Danny starts adjusting the tie) Danny Williams: Come here. (Steve leans forward for him to work on the tie) Steve McGarrett: I'm here. (Danny fixes the tie so it lies correctly) Danny Williams: All right Steve McGarrett: Thanks Danny Williams: Thought nobody wore a tie in Hawaii. Steve McGarrett: No, they don't, but, you know, it's a special day, so I thought I'd wear one. Plus, I'm wearing my dress blues. They'd make me walk the plank if I don't wear a tie with the dress blues. Danny Williams: How come the blues are black? Steve McGarrett: I know they're black; I never know... I don't know.. Danny Williams: Thank you very much for being here, it means a lot. Okay Steve McGarrett: You're welcome. You'd do the same for me. (in the family courtroom) Danny Williams: I know how busy a family court judge can be, right, presiding over cases much bigger, more serious than mine. So I thought that I would appeal directly to Rachel. Family Court Judge: Go on. Danny Williams: Okay. Um Okay, look, I, um I had a pretty good life in New Jersey, uh, and then I came here. And it wasn't exactly a fit. Uh, the sun, sand.. I mean, I can't even get a decent slice of pizza. Family Court Judge: Get to your point, Detective Williams. Danny Williams: Okay, I hate this place. Uh I apologize, but I do. But I was willing to put up with it, because this is where my daughter is. And now her mother wants to move again, and I.. I can't go through with that. Not to Vegas, not anywhere, because this is my home. This is our home. Your Honor, that little girl is.. is my everything. She is my life, she is my breath. And it may just be the two of us, but we are a family. And separating us by two thousand seven hundred and fifty-four miles of water is not something this court should allow. Family Court Judge: Detective, weren't you recently shot in the presence of your daughter? (Steve's cell phone starts vibrating) Steve McGarrett: I can.. I can explain that, Your Honor. Family Court Judge: Commander McGarrett, this is not your forum. (Steve's cell phone keeps vibrating) Steve McGarrett: Yes, I know that, Your Honor, and I'm sorry, but Detective Williams doesn't just work for me, he's my friend, he's my close friend.. and, uh (Steve looks at his phone and sees it is the Governor) I've seen him with his daughter. He's a great father. He's actually the kind of father we all wish we had. Steve McGarrett: (vibrates) I'm so sorry. I have to take this call. (Goes to step out of the courtroom) Steve McGarrett: (holding the door of the courtroom open on his way out) Yes, Governor? (Steve and the Governor having a beer together after an intense conversation) ''(Danny comes back after taking a phone call) Danny Williams: Hey. Steve McGarrett: Hey. Danny Williams: Uh Steve McGarrett: You all good? Danny Williams: Uh.. she's not moving. Steve McGarrett: Grace? Danny Williams: The judge ruled in my favor!.. shared custody. She cannot leave the island. She cannot leave the island. Huh.. Huh! (Steve and Danny hug) Steve McGarrett: Congratulations. Danny Williams: Thank you, buddy. Steve McGarrett: Congratulations. Danny Williams: Thank you. Hey. (Danny gets a beer from the Governor) Danny Williams: Thank you. Uh, the judge said that your courtroom behavior was completely unacceptable Steve McGarrett: Oh, come on. Danny Williams: and despicable, but she also said that you were a fantastic character witness, so thank you very much. Steve McGarrett: You're welcome. I'll remind you of that later. Danny Williams: I'm sure you will. Governor Sam Denning: Well done, gentlemen. Danny Williams: I can't believe I'm actually happy to be staying here. Steve McGarrett: Neither can I. (Danny laughs) Steve McGarrett: To Hawaii. Governor Sam Denning: To Hawaii. Danny Williams: To, uh... To Hawaii. Okay. Okay. All 3 in a toast: To Hawaii. Trivia * Catherine Rollins/Michelle Borth is credited but does not appear in this episode. |} |- |Josh Lowry |Robbie Jones |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Amy Davidson |Stephanie Jacobsen |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Ryan Webb |Patrick Fischler |A man who appears in the episode. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 3 (2010)